


Absurdus

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 此一突發短篇是因應實在太有趣的斯吧隨機徵文活動而生。規則簡單來說就是樓主任眼明手快者搶樓提供地點和動作，然後苦逼地去寫篇符合要求的同人文哈哈哈。而在命運之神的旨意下，此文須滿足的指定地點及動作則分別為：塔克拉瑪干大沙漠、看電視連續劇。以上。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Absurdus

  
「走開，波特。」  
  
穿著睡袍倚在沙發上的男人推了推擋住他大半視線的無賴小子，很好地無視了那成串接踵而來的「我不──」「就這麼一次，你最好花點專注力在……」「魔法部寄來的通知信上寫著……」諸如此類的擾人雜音。  
  
事情若要從頭說起便是這樣的。  
  
西弗勒斯．斯內普，這名已退休的，曾為所有學生夢魘的──除了一個死皮賴臉趕也趕不走的以外──霍格沃茲前魔藥教師迷上這齣新劇已有四週之久。  
  
這聽起來很瘋狂。一週一集，花上那麼一點時間從事某項興趣──又會對生活有什麼危害呢？好吧，也許你會這麼想。但由救世主磨著牙狠瞪的對象從坩堝裡的魔藥換成了他們新居客廳裡那台四十吋的半魔法電視（新產品。不用插電，運作能量來自於可補充的魔力，適合那些不甘寂寞卻又對電器一竅不通的巫師）就知道──事情遠不只如此。  
  
誰曉得麻瓜界在不幸地失去了領導眾人該如何說話的那位莎士比亞……大約四世紀之後，仍有人能理解言語的藝術？對魔藥大師而言，這簡直是可紀錄到書冊裡的新發現，足以和他的巴哈樂譜（對一名長年的失眠患者而言得此殊榮的只有《郭德堡變奏曲》，毫無疑問）一起並列在架上。  
  
雖然事實上更客觀的角度是：這名半生都勞心勞力奔走於巫師界最強大的兩名瘋子之間的前間諜與麻瓜世界的新資訊失聯太久了。所以，他此刻如此熱衷與全心投入於此也是沒辦法的事。  
  
所以每週一晚上，半小時，這期間什麼事也休想奪走他的半分專注。即使有不受歡迎的來客突然暴斃在跟前……好吧，盧修斯的交情可以得到一眼。其他剩下的自然讓波特去處理，讓他說就是通通見鬼去吧。  
  
再來那週一的半小時自我繁殖成了每天半小時。  
  
然後那每天半小時－－現在早已遠遠不止──又像撒到水的小精靈一樣持續分裂增生……因為受諷刺之神眷顧的西弗勒斯喪心病狂地開始埋頭做起了筆記。  
  
和一般得到樂趣笑笑就過的觀眾不同，這份筆記中不只有劇中陰損歹毒台詞的摘錄，還包含了大量的魔藥大師那些受到啟發後記下的點子，它們只通往一個目的：如何能讓《惡毒》（Vicious）更為惡毒。  
  
所以，現今這番局面就是在年長男人無視伴侶「溝通意願」足夠久也足夠頻繁之後所得到的結果──或者說是共業般的困境。  
  
「天殺的！你就不能像年輕時那般熱衷弄斷自己頸子，出去騎掃帚追金球當隻乖狗狗，讓我安靜地看一次電視劇嗎？」  
  
即使自知穿著睡袍邊猛烈揮舞手臂這件事看上去有些滑稽，年長男人還是盡力地維持著氣勢洶洶的姿態。怒吼完不忘挺直了脊椎，強硬地等待預料中的──要嘛是抱怨，要嘛是措詞強烈的爭吵；不管是什麼他都會一一反擊回去。當然，瞄準了波特的腦袋。  
  
噢不，他沒料到這個。  
  
西弗勒斯的身子瞬間垮了下來，面上略顯失措。這是──怎麼回事？只是那些慣常的應對方式，他沒想……沒想弄哭哈利。  
  
他很久沒看對方哭過了。大戰後的狂歡慶祝中是最具清晰印象的一次。那時年輕的救世主哭著又笑著，拉著他的手臂喊著他自由了。那隻溫暖的，不知何時變得堅實有力的手，以一種幾乎勒斷他的力道緊緊握著他蒼白如枯枝的前臂。  
  
然後再也沒放開過。  
  
「西弗勒斯，」手背摀住了那雙綠眼睛，低著頭的年輕男人聲音不知怎地聽起來懨懨的，而且十分細微，「我覺得……」覺得什麼？他聽不到了。  
  
內心一陣惶恐。西弗勒斯飛快估算著即將到來的危機程度，然而腦海中持續叫囂著的恐懼讓這項工作變得十分困難。想到之後可能會發生的，往最壞事態一方傾斜的種種，他的眼神閃過一絲痛苦。  
  
「哈利……我，」不是那個意思？不該那麼說？快想點什麼該說的好告訴他…… _很抱歉，但連續劇還是得看的？_ ──該死的你真是個徹頭徹尾的混帳，西弗勒斯．斯內普。  
  
但事情總有轉機，轉機則往往來自於事實與理解之間的差異度。  
  
就在年長男人停留在無止盡的自我唾棄時，仍摀著一隻眼的年輕的救世主緩緩抬起頭，那露出的另一隻則眼皮紅腫、熱淚盈眶。  
  
「西弗勒斯，我覺得我眼睛進沙了。」  
  
  
「所以……我們現在到底在哪裡？」救世主以一種不打算起來面對現實的姿勢蜷縮在沙發上，「我想回家，碗還沒洗。」  
  
「端看你最後想像的地點而定。」強忍著將幾欲脫口而出的「尊貴的波特閣下」、「動動你的腦子」安份地扼殺在腦海裡，因危機解除而恢復了理智的西弗勒斯冷靜地環顧起周遭。  
  
沙、沙，還有天殺的沙。  
  
天知道他們落在這鬼地方多久了。對情商低的人（當然是波特，他堅持）而言一切週遭變化都只是主餐邊緣的配菜……不妙。突然想到某關鍵之事的年長男人暗自咒罵了一聲。  
  
注視著仍鬧著情緒選擇背對全世界的自身伴侶，魔藥大師拉了拉袍角後慢吞吞的開口：「我想，波特，你應該有帶上魔杖吧。」  
  
一分鐘過去。  
  
「你不會沒帶上魔杖吧？」  
  
二分鐘過去。  
  
「門鑰匙呢？……回答我！波特！」  
  
  
發覺現況便是兩名成年巫師無計可施地一同被困在某個肉眼看來是沙漠──但就是不知道是它們之中哪個的荒涼地方，優秀的前雙面間諜選擇在他愛人的身旁坐了下來，以盡可能地保留體力。  
  
還有比這瘋狂的事嗎？一個無杖的，攜家帶眷的幻影移形？剛在一起的時候，他時不時會想著，關於哈利的強大魔力究竟會將他們帶往何方。現在，很多年沒想起這問題的男人終於知道了。  
  
是沙漠。連同他們的沙發桌几和電視一起。見鬼。  
  
至少他們一時半刻還死不了。是的，比起親吻有如不定時炸彈的恐怖瘋子的袍角，很多事相較之下都輕微多了；何況他們的巫師身份至少能作到給自己來個無杖的保暖咒，周圍那些潛行在沙間的生物和仙人掌的水分都能補給他們生存所需。  
  
想想那些生命中更艱難的時刻，西弗勒斯──更何況至少你還擁有電視。  
  
「西弗勒斯……」魔法界的救世主終於放棄體會面對沙發的樂趣，翻過了身來，「我很抱歉。」他微弱地一笑。  
  
「我只是……被詛咒地那樣希望，希望到一個可以好好談話的地方。」  
「嗯。」  
  
「希望完全不受打擾。就我跟你。用你的話來說就是葛來分多式的愚蠢，但是……」  
  
或許在過於荒謬的情境下，人的情緒也容易走向極端。經過一晚起伏──情緒上的、環境上的，無論發生什麼──像是哈利．波特，那個活下來的男孩因為把自己送進了沙漠而哭──都可以理解。於是年長的男人什麼也沒說，只是靜靜地側過身，伸出一隻手將那總是一頭亂髮的腦袋攬到懷裡。  
  
──接著以另一隻手按下了遙控器。  
  
絕妙。話說回來，那兩名演員究竟是如何同時把腳翹在膝上的？  
  
至於置身在沙漠裡，讓蟬聯「最渴望共進晚餐人選」數月之久的救世主（他絕對不承認在那之後自己態度中的惡劣攀升了一個層級）陪看電視劇──這件事雖然不是任何一種清單中排在優先前三項的選擇，但也不是件壞事。當然，他們會從錄下的第一集開始重看。  
  
他來回摩挲著掌心中柔軟的頭髮。  
  
明天的事……關於該如何離開此地，關於魔法部的信函和其他無關緊要的雜務，明天再說吧。  
  
這是說如果他們真得在這罕無人煙的沙漠待到翌日朝陽升起……  
  
「波特！咳咳……」某個憑空摔出來的金髮人影看上去很眼熟。「告訴我，你們究竟怎麼在沒少隻胳臂的情況下移形到塔克拉瑪干的……還附上傢俱？」  
  
──看來他們不用煩惱該怎麼回去了。  
  
  
  
 **End**  
---  
  
---


End file.
